<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mary's Song by marley3290</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645277">Mary's Song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marley3290/pseuds/marley3290'>marley3290</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multi, No Happy Ending Fest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:48:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marley3290/pseuds/marley3290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jame's and Lily's death Mary couldn't handle the wizarding world anymore, so she left, acted as if it was never there. So she burned her trunk, her griffindor scarfs, all of her robes, and snapped her wand in half, only kept a photo of all her friends after the world quidditch cup to remind her that once life was good, simple, and not always surrounded by death. So she got married to a muggle, adopted kids to make sure that the MacDonald magical blood chain started and ended with her. Now Mary who's 87 in hospice care with dementia and liver cancer, only a short time to live to live finds herself  spilling all the secrets of her teenage years (including the magic) to her nurses who don't quite believe the old lady but would never turn down a good story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Original Male Character(s), Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Mary Macdonald &amp; Original Character(s), Sirius Black/Mary Macdonald, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mary's Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone who decided to read the marauder's era story<br/>I got this story idea from a edit created by @allrightevans on TikTok and i feel like i should really give her some credit for something i hope to be a brilliant idea.<br/>So without further adieu Mary's Song Chapter 1<br/>(Also side note I am not British and i might try to use some British slang and have it go horribly wrong so sorry in advance)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You know Mrs. MacDonald you tell us story's about your children, your grandchildren, all your nieces and nephews and there childhood, but, never your's," say's the nurse currently helping Mary walk around the bright, sunny yard.<br/>
"There honestly isn't much to tell," say's Mary. "I went to a boding school for magic, in the middle of a wizarding war, that targeted people who weren't born into it such as yours truly, I made friends who technically, lasted a lifetime, left school and joined The Order Of The Phoenix, a group of people who wanted to stop that war at all coasts. Lost all but one of my friends along the way, who for all I know drank himself to death. That's when I completely abandoned the wizarding world to join my family in the muggle world,"<br/>
'Well if you didn't want to me you could of just said so," said the nurse with a smirk on his face.<br/>
"Oh, I'm telling the truth, but if you don't believe me by all means, I just won't tell you the story," say's Mary in a half amused half stern tone.<br/>
"No, No I take it back, tell me Mary's Song," say's the nurse who we could say was anticipating the begging of Mary's story. He just didn't know how much this tale would affect him.<br/>
"Hmm well lets start the day my life changed, for the better is a whole other question.....</p>
<p>It all started July 12 1971, when a tall stern-looking woman with her long black hair tied in a tight bun at the back of her head knocked at my door, standing beside an old looking man with a long white beard going almost all the way down to his knees. They were both wearing fancy looking bathrobes, as ridiculous as that sounds. In the woman's hand (who we later learn was Professor Mcgonagall)  there was a letter sealed with wax. They explained magic, what Hogwarts was, how to get all my stuff, and most importantly how to get there. It took a lot of demonstrations before my dad even believed it could be true, but in the middle of the conversation when I knocked over a glass and ended up levitating it so it wouldn't touch the ground pushed them over the edge. I was always sure there was something different between between me and the rest of my family, I just never thought it would be this.</p>
<p>My parents, they never looked at me the same after that, they loved me that was never a question, they were scared, of me. Scared that I would get mad and set the house on fire, that I would stub my toe and in anger make cutlery fly out from the drawers, they were walking on eggshells around me and in return I would spent most of my time in my room doing as much research I could with the few books Professor Mcgonagall left behind so i could already know a few things before i was dew to start school. Of course my attitude completely changed as soon as I set foot in Diagon ally. It was... incredible, I finally felt normal, like I wasn't strange, my parents were. There were shops with thousands and thousands of selves all filled with something stranger then before, a shop selling candy that would make me float 3 feet in the air, and the people, the people were just like.. me. Questioning what house they would be in, taking bets on who was going to win the house cup, creating the best tactics on how to create the best house  quidditch team.</p>
<p>We went through the day going into every shop getting my quills, books, robes, and most impotently my wand. When we went to the wand shop, I remember all of it. How packed the shop was but how quite it was at the same time. Everybody must of been as memorised as I was. The selves were so packed, filled to the brim with rectangular box's, but when I saw what they could do, it was like I saw my future. Though what I saw thinking it was my future couldn't be more wrong.<br/>
"Hello!" said a girl with long blond hair, tied into a loose ponytail at the top of her head, and the biggest smile I had ever seen. "Are you going to your first year of Hogwarts too? I'm Marlene,"<br/>
"Oh, yes, yes I am, Mary,"<br/>
"You look pretty excited. Muggleborn?"<br/>
"Oh, ya,"<br/>
"Well Mary, let me be your guide into the wizarding world," She said as overjoyed as I was to of made my first friend.<br/>
We spent the 10 minutes talking while waiting in line for are wands. She babbled on and on about quidditch and who her older brother was captain of the griffindor team, and exciting it was going to be to run through the barrier at platform 9 3/4 for the first time as a student. I listened in aw as she explained how the sorting ceremony was going to go. When it was are turn to pick are wands, she went first as for I was still a bit confused on how it would work. The first time she tried she blew up an entire row of wands, the next attempted was no better, she set the beard of the wizard running the shop on fire,  but the third time it was incredible there was a small gust of wind that appeared from nowhere, and it seemed to surrounded her and only her. When it was my turn, I must admit, I was a little jealous, the wand Olivander picked the first time was perfect, as I held my wand for the first time, a warm sense of purpose flashed through me, and I knew that that wand would be there for everything I did from that moment on.</p>
<p>As we exited the shop, Marlene and I giggling about something stupid no doubt. I saw my parents with the biggest smiles on there faces (as they probably realised for the first time that this is where I belong) they were holding a crate with something small and meowing on the inside,<br/>
"As a.. well we don't really what, gift," they said, sounding like they were looking for the right words to say. But I didn't care, I made a Friend who I was sure would last a lifetime,and I was going to a school full of magic and wonder, not to mention kids my own age. I was sure that it was going to be great and nothing could change my mood.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I know that this chapter is kinda short but the rest are going to be longer <br/>And thank you for reading this i'll try to put up a chapter every week or so</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>